


30/60: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Tangled (2010), The Big Four Fandom
Genre: 30/60 Writer Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30/60 Writer Challenge - For 30 days, complete one story everyday within 60 minutes. Go!</p><p>Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack's (mis)adventures across(overs) alternate universes and fusion universes. Time and logic never mattered to these four legends (and its fandom) as their bond (and chemistry) conquers all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spirit of Autumn

Autumn was the first to be born.

On his deathbed, Mother Nature approached him. She offered him a longer and a more peaceful life - one he can enjoy along his best friend. It was what he deserved after the wars he had fought and survived through.

He refused at first for his family awaits him in Valhalla. He missed them so much. He can't wait to hold them and see their smiles again. But then he thought of his fateful friend. The dragon fought and suffered as much as he did. He would live a longer than him. He didn't want to leave his friend alone to suffer in sorrow and loneliness once he's gone. It's not right.

He also realized another purpose. If he died, who would help the dragons? Who would protect his home and his descendants?

With these thoughts, the man - a son, a husband, a father, a chief, a friend, took the offer of immortality and everything it entails. His soul and spirit left his old and broken body as his people mourned his passing. They reverently prepared his burial. His ship was the grandest one Berk has ever seen. Love and respect were exuded by its intricate design and work. The richest drapes covered his body. His sword and mask were placed carefully above his now still heart. A hundred arrows lit and burned his ship into ashes while the dragons fire one shot into the black sky. The bright lights were like the birth and death of a thousand stars. It was farewell befitting a legendary hero. In their grief, they never noticed the disappearance of one Night Fury.

For his new life, the Spirit of Autumn was given the appearance of his young self. He looks exactly as he was when he first met his best friend. He threw Mother Nature a look of absolute bafflement which immediately turned into justified outrage when the ethereal being smiled mischievously. But before he could say a word, his beloved dragon tackled him. He laughed and whined as he was slobbered all over his face.

"He stayed by your side until the end." Mother Nature says. "And in this new life of yours, he wants to continue doing so as well."

The spirit touched the dragon's head affectionately. His eyes widened in shock when he heard another voice speak within his mind. It was deep and resonant. It spoke of joy and gratitude.

"Toothless?" he asks hesitantly.

The same voice responded along with his friend's familiar tilt of the head - an established communication of the question "What?"

"Wait, wait. Did you just speak? No, you didn't open your mouth so you didn't speak. But I definitely heard something and is that you? I- I can hear you now? But how did this happen? How is this possible? Is this part of the new spirit thing and why is it- ow!" The spirit yelped as the incensed Night Fury whacked him in the head with his tail.

"You're talking too fast. I can't answer you or even understand you!" Toothless said with a pointed glare but his closing and opening mouth only produced a series of warbles and growls.

"Okay... This is weird but I'll get used to it and-" The spirit went through another round of shock as his eyes finally registers the sight of Toothless' tail. It was a whole undamaged tail. In reflex, he looked down and saw that where there is supposed to be a highly sophisticated custom peg leg was a perfectly healthy leg. It was too surreal. He immediately took off his shoe and wiggle his toes to make sure it wasn't a dream. It was real. He had a pair of fully functional flesh and bones legs again.

He was about to ask Mother Nature about it and also inquire more on what was he supposed to do now but when he looked around, she was gone. They were alone in the forest. It seemed like she expected them to figure out things on their own.

"Wow, she's worse than Dad and Mom and Gobber combined in terms of education." He grumbled as he waved for Toothless come back. The dragon, once he realized that his tail was whole, took up into the skies and was now flying circles above his human-turned-spirit friend. At his hand gesture, a cool breeze gently went through the forest. Trees rustled and their leaves started to fall. Their color changed from green into shades of warm reds and browns.

The spirit, used to be the human named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Fishbone, Hiccup the Useless, Hiccup the Dragon Rider, Hiccup Hofferson, Chief Hiccup, and a whole other bunch of titles, sighed in exasperation. "Well, at least I know now how to start the autumn season - Toothless!!!"

The Night Fury only laughed as he flew higher and higher while firmly gripping his friend's shoulders. As much as he love Hiccup, the human-now-spirit still has to pay for all the heart attacks he inflicted upon him during their test flights and misadventures.

"What?!" Hiccup screamed.

Toothless forgot that he can hear him now, their minds were kind of linked, but it didn't matter. Vengeance would his. He grinned smugly.

"Toothless, don't you dare!"

With a gummy smile, the dragon dropped his friend and hovered for several seconds before diving down to catch him.

The wind whipped his face. No other sounds could be heard except for the roaring rush of air. Hiccup trusted Toothless, he would never harm him, but he was still nervous. Falling headfirst like this were exhilarating but he was not wearing his flight suit anymore! He can't glide through the air. Where was that useless reptile? He should be catching him right now.

Hiccup was already near the ground. He closed his eyes and something within his being sparked. He didn't understand what it was. Then he noticed the silence and the absence of harsh winds. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was suspended several meters above the ground. Apparently, his dragon thought it will be a proper vengeance scaring the daylights out of him by catching him only at the very last moments. He was about to snark at Toothless but when he looked up, he went suddenly upright... and Toothless was hovering beside him.

He... can fly on his own?

The dragon was amazed but at the same time put out with his friend's new ability. He hoped that Hiccup would still want for them to fly together. He liked that for it was different and special. At the moment though, it would be fun to enjoy this discovery first. Toothless had always wanted to teach someone how to fly.

"Hey!" Hiccup heard his friend. He floundered in the air. How was he supposed to do this? It was not the same as walking or even gliding. He tried putting one foot forward and ended up spinning.

Toothless yanked Hiccup's vest to keep him still. The spirit held on his friend's head and instinctively tried to grab the handles on the saddle but Toothless shook in rejection.

"I'll teach you." The dragon said. "And we will never fall. Not anymore." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RotBTD is fun and this my way of showing love for it. Taking this challenge would also help me psych me up in writing a big crossover fanfic dream project of mine. (Is anyone up as a betareader in this fandom?)
> 
> Hiccup is perfect as an Autumn Spirit imo. Autumn is often associated Wind and Hiccup is strongly connected with that element since he is associated with dragons. While dragons are more of fire element, but they are of wind too since they can fly. The "Fly" and other tamer aspects of dragons are what Hiccup focuses on the most.
> 
> Wind can also mean change which is a concept that Hiccup embodies with his accomplishments in HTTYD (befriending dragons) and HTTYD 2 (badass pacifist to martial pacifist). Wind may also be associated with evasion (tbh, this one is heavily influenced by ATLA) and it's a move Hiccup always employs (i.e conversation, confrontations, fights, etc.)
> 
> Criticisms are very much appreciated. Please do tell which aspects to improve so the succeeding stories would be better. Thank you! :)
> 
> Up Next: The Spirit of Spring


	2. The Spirit of Spring

She first realized that something was not right about her when her husband's hair turned gray while hers remained untouched by age. His face were riddled with lines - signs of wisdom earned and joys experienced. Hers still held its youthful glow - the softness and suppleness of her skin faked an innocence long gone.

What was wrong with her?

Her oddity was forgotten and was thought as a blessing instead. Her husband laughed with pride at how his dearest love aged beautifully. If it continues, people might start to think he was having an affair with his daughter. They never spoke of the horrifying possibility for her to be accused of witchcraft.

Years passed and her so called blessing continued. It also got worse and eventually turned into a torturous curse.

When she had first notice the strands of golden hair behind her ear, she was torn between happiness and fright. She may be content as a brunette, it was the same hair color as her birth parents, but she still missed being blonde. She also missed the magic and wonder it has every time she brushed. She was giddy at the possibility at the return of her long golden hair but she was terrified at the implications... and she was right.

Sooner than they would have liked, their children grew old and had families of their own. Their eldest inherited the throne and ruled with good intentions. Meanwhile, she and her husband became a recluse. They never set foot outside the castle grounds in fear of what would their people think at the sight of them - an old who was once their ruler with a young blonde woman who was actually their queen. Her life became unexpectedly ironic.

She thought of going on an adventure with her husband - like a grand vacation of some sort. They would be away from prejudice and secrecy. They can live in the safety of anonymity. The distance they would put between them and their children would inevitably hurt but their bonds would never be broken. Letters will be sent and visits will be made as much as they can.

Eugene, her love, easily agreed. Their son and daughter were harder to convince but soon gave in. Their parents were the most persuasive together. So during a quiet moonless night, they slipped away from the castle after heartfelt goodbyes and promises of safety and return.

They led an exciting yet peaceful life outside. They visited their old favorite places and helped anyone in need. Her hair grew long enough to reach her heels and Flynn Rider again replaced Eugene. They fought. They laugh. They wrote. They smiled. It was honeymoon all over again for them.

Their adventures were told and retold by people. Some were exaggerated. Some were not. It reached the ears of good people as well as bad ones. They never realized it until it was too late.

She and Eugene were just returning home - they had promised a visit their son whose birthday was fast approaching. They cannot wait to tell them their last exciting adventure. Who would have thought dragons actually exist?

They never had the chance to tell them their story.

It was dawn and the last chills of winter was slowly making way for the upcoming spring. Rapunzel was looking forward to the blooming of the flowers and was excitedly planning with her husband about visiting a town for its Bloom Festival when they were ambushed.

The men were of greed and lust for power. They heard rumors about them and had put two and two together. They uncovered their secret - they were the previous ruling monarchs of Corona. The prince may already be weakened by time but the previous queen remained triumphant against age and sickness. It would be easy to kill the old man. Then they can unlock the secrets of immortality from the girl.

Rapunzel thought if somewhere in the after life, Gothel was laughing at her.

They fought well. Life on the road gave them experience and it was enough to match their enemies but not enough for them to win. Both of them were also exhausted from their journey. They have to think of an escape plan fast.

Eugene stumbled and an opening was made on his defenses. Rapunzel screamed as a blade cleanly run him through. She swung her frying pan, the only weapon she ever conceded to wield, with all her might against the thug in front of her. It was forceful enough to leave a dent on the metal and the man dropped unconscious. She ran towards her husband.

Blood pooled beneath his figure and soaked the ground dark red. The ring leader of the group grinned with satisfaction at his work. With a desperate cry, Rapunzel attacked and quickly regretted it. She didn't think. She panicked and in just two moves, the leader disarmed her and had her throat at the mercy of his iron grip.

She refused to cry but as she watched her husband gasped and tried to get up - to fight further, to save her. A tear fell down her eye and dropped on her captor's bare fist.

He roared in pain. It was as if he was burned and in his rage, he threw him near Eugene and swung his sword to strike her.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and reached for her beloved's hand. If this is the end, they will die together.

It was quick. She never even had the chance to scream. He cut her down from shoulder to stomach. It hurt. It burned. She sobbed as time slowed into an eternity of pain but she never let go of Eugene's hand. Their fingers were intertwined as darkness claimed her.

Rapunzel woke up to the smell of fire. She sat up and memories came rushing back. Their return. Their plans. The ambush. They were hurt. They were going to die.

"Eugene!" she frantically looked for him and was met with the sight of her husband laying so still on the ground. He was all clean with only a torn bloodied shirt as proof of their near death encounter. She sighed in relief. He was only sleeping. They were saved. Someone helped them.

Something rustled behind her and she immediately turned around to confront it. She made sure that if need be, she would be able to shield Eugene. Such action weren't needed though.

In front of Rapunzel, were the latest friends they had made - a boy and his dragon. They were an eccentric pair but they were good and fun. Along with them was a tall unworldly woman.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "You saved us."

The boy, Hiccup, flinched. "Don't say that." Then he looked away while Toothless, the dragon, nuzzled him. It was as if he was trying to comfort him. But why? She was alright. Eugene was too. Why the sadness?

The woman shook her head gravely. "We were too late. We are sorry."

Rapunzel immediately disagrees. "No. No need to be sorry. You just came on time. We're both alive thanks to you, see?" She smiled but it had none of its desired effect. They were still sorrowful and grim.

She laughed nervously and then reached for her husband. He was a bit cold but it was expected. They were outside after all. The fire nearby didn't matter. She gently shook him awake. "Eugene, wake up. Come on, we're saved. Our friends helped us."

There was no response. He didn't stir and he just laid still. "Eugene?"

The truth slowly dawned upon her and she vehemently denied it. She yelled and threatened to bludgeon him with her pan if he didn't wake up already. She can't stop the tears from her eyes as she pleaded him to open his eyes. Each teardrop spattering into tiny waves golden light on his cold body. In despair, she even wrap her hair around him. Her hair was gold again, that should mean its magic was back too, right? She sang and sang until her throat was sore.

Her audience was silent and solemn company as she went through her grief. "Why?" she asked them.

"Hiccup and his friend came in time to only drive the murderers away." The woman replied. Her white glowing face showed no expression but her eyes shone with sadness and sympathy. "He was already gone while you were only hanging by the hair's thread of life."

"You should have left me to die." She whispered softly after a moment of silence.

"We know and we were more than willing to do so." Hiccup stared at their hands. Rapunzel had held Eugene's during her breakdown. She refused to let go at his observation but the boy's face showed nothing but empathy. "But then you glowed."

"What?" She squeezed her lover's hand. The comfort and assurance she expected never came. 

"You just lit up and then your injuries were gone." Hiccup gestured grandly with his hand. "I've never seen anything like it. So we took you off the road and hid you here. We... took care of Eugene while you waited for you to come to and for MN to arrive."

"MN?" Rapunzel latched on the absurd as her mind went into a frenzy. The flower! It had something to do with everything. The reason she never grew older beyond her late teens. Why she never get sick or scar. The weirdness of her tears, the sudden return of her golden hair. Was she still human? Was she an immortal?

Absolute horror filled her entire being. She can't be an immortal. She didn't want to be one!

"Rapunzel," the woman, MN, called her and broke her whirl of thought. "It may not seem like it right now but it will get better."

MN reached out gently patted her and Eugene's intertwined fingers. "We will be with you."

That was a lie. They will eventually die too. Like Eugene. And her children. And her grandchildren. She will be alone. Forever young. How could Gothel want something like this?

"I appreciate your kindness but please... leave me alone." Rapunzel pleaded. She cannot take this.

"I'm sorry dear but that can't simply be done. If you're going to live for as long as we do. Our paths will inevitably cross every now then." MN smiled cordially and mysteriously.

"I'm immortal!" Rapunzel bursted. The terrible truth clawed its way out of her and she hated it. She had never hated anything in her life until now.

"And so are we." Hiccup cut in. His voice sounded true. There were no trace of lies and if there were, it was easily destroyed by the fact that he was hovering in the air. About two feet off the ground. On his own. 

Hiccup smiled while Toothless looked at her encouragingly.

Warmth seeped at her shoulder where MN had laid her hand gently as if making a vow. "You will never be alone, this I tell you as Mother Nature."

On the first day of Spring that year, the entire Kingdom of Corona mourned at the news of the deaths of their ruler's parents. They remembered Queen Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene quite fondly. A grand yet solemn celebration was held in their honor.

On that day as well, a young woman buried her beloved husband, partner, savior, and friend. Upon her will, flowers of the most unique beauty and scent grew from where his body was laid to rest. A special marker for a very special person.

As the newly minted Spirit of Spring walked through the meadows, the Spirit of Autumn descended near her along with his dragon friend. No words were exchanged as he watched her work. Sorrow, Anger, Love, and Joy were channeled with every wave of her hands and with every plant that grew and flourish.

Rapunzel's life as a human may be over but she could start anew and become happy. It was still too raw right now for her to do but eventually she would. She would never be alone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel as Spring is very obvious. She's often associated with flowers. Spring also signifies that the is land healing and ready to start anew after winter which parallels Rapunzel's life in the movie.
> 
> I have some headscratchers and theories regarding "Tangled" and this is one of them. The flower's magic looks extremely powerful (it revived someone from the dead). I find it hard to believe that it was gone just like that because of a hair cut.
> 
> So maybe it just went dormant. After the obvious manifestation of the flower's magic within Rapunzel was destroyed (hair), it hid itself as if in self defense or maybe stopped working to replenish the power used to bring back Eugene to life. Then it slowly returned. First it strengthened Rapunzel's body, then lengthened her life, and added a few more power ups for protection. It's like, now that the magic has a live AND sentient container, it can now evolve.
> 
> But if Rapunzel was that powerful, why hadn't she make Eugene younger?
> 
> \- Her powers were still recovering at that time. They tried it once but nothing happened. Eugene also refused to do it again. He didn't want to be another :"Gothel" for Rapunzel
> 
> Why didn't she resurrect him?
> 
> \- Her magic is still not in full power especially since it just healed herself.
> 
> Why does she calls Eugene "Eugene"? Why not Flynn Rider?
> 
> \- Time and intimacy. Over the years, Eugene grew into his real name and I think Rapunzel would have preferred calling him by his true name and not his alias.
> 
> Finally, I didn't do any shipsinking. Rapunzel was very much in love with her husband as well as Hiccup with Astrid (who died in battle a couple of years before he did). It will take a LONG time before they give romance another try, if they ever could, in this AU.
> 
> Up Next: The Spirit of Summer


	3. The Spirit of Summer

When she opened her eyes to the dark starless sky, she was confused. She was alone. She felt cold. There was something missing within her. Something was terribly wrong.

Her last memory were that of blood and fire on one balmy summer night. She was a princess - proud and strong. She fought with her father to protect her people. Armed with a bow and arrow, she struck fear to their enemies. She never missed a shot. She never regretted their deaths. Those barbaric Vikings had it coming for threatening her home.

They never knew why the savages attack and pillage but they can see in their eyes desperation and blood lust. They tried once to reason with them and understand why they commit such violent acts. It was a grave mistake that cost them good men. Diplomacy was wasted to those who were mad. So they fought a never ending battle instead: autumn for grieving, winter for surviving, spring for preparation, and summer for bloodshed.

That particular night brought something different with the Vikings though. On previous attacks, their enemies were always in accord. They have equal drive and force. Yet on this night, they were of two extremes. One group were more brutal and reckless than usual. The other were extremely cautious and subdued. Those warrior often looked up to the sky in fear.

She and her father and the rest of the warriors chose to ignore the strangeness. They focused on defending their land and driving away their enemies. They took advantage of their disunity and slew without prejudice.

She was behind the defensive line. The archers were under her command when she saw her father fell. She might have matured since she turned her mother into a bear but she was still as impulsive as ever. With nothing but a few choice words in giving another the authority of leading her men, she went into the thick of the battle. She had to help her father.

Her bow and arrow ready to kill, she reached the king just in time. Her father was still alive but wounded. His wooden leg was cut but still he held his own sword defiantly against his enemy from the ground. With a shout, she released the arrow at the Viking and followed it with a swift attack. She did not allow the man any reprieve as she swung her own sword - slash and parry.

Her memory was hazy after that. There were only bits and pieces: a rain of arrows, a grin full of rotten teeth, her name echoing in the darkness, and a loud shriek bringing destruction of blue flames.

What happened?

She stood and realized what was missing with her. Her sword was gone and so was her armor. Her only weapon was the bow she treasured most - the one her mother almost burn. It was a symbol of her coming-of-age, the end of her hubris, and mended bonds. This bow should not be with her but in her room safe and sound. Why is it in her hands? Where were her quiver and arrows? And also her hair. She knew that even with the helmet and wimple gone, her mess of curls should still not be unbound and free to cover her face. Her mother braided it to clear away any distraction from her eyes. Her clothes were different too. It was the familiar dark green and white of her rebellious years. 

Heavens no... Was she... Did she...

Princess Merida felt sick in horror and she immediately cut such awful thoughts. Her father would not let that happened. The warriors fighting with them would have never let that happened. They would kill her first before her honor was stained by the barbarians.

Then why was she all... this?

She had to get home. She had to talk to her family and understand what happened to her that night. Merida looked around and realized that she was still where she last remembered standing. It was the exact same spot where she dueled the Viking. There were no horses around so her journey might be longer than usual but it was plausible to make it to the castle by dawn even on foot.

As she walked, Merida felt she was not alone. Something... No... Someone was watching her. She gripped her only weapon and showed no fear. Even without any arrows, a bow was still deadly in her hands. As nonchalantly as she could, she continued her journey but never let go of her battle instincts.

She was prepared for surprise attack from her observer and not from the wisps. It was understandable if she stumbled a bit at their sudden appearance in her face. She glared at the blue flame and its trail. What now? She had to get home for answers or perhaps, they were leading her to them? She had trusted the wisps before and they always help her. There was no reason to doubt them now. Deciding to take a detour in her travel, she followed the flames and was thankful that the observer in the shadows was finally gone.

The trail ended at a stone circle. It was not the same one where in the great bear Mor'du was slayed. The stone pillars were different. Their arrangement was different. At the center of it all was a woman that was definitely of this world. Looking at her felt like looking at the wisps - unnatural yet benevolent. But at the same time, she was so much like the witch. Secret, magic, and trickery lie behind that smile.

The woman nodded at her and invited her to her side. Merida hesitated. She did not trust her. All of a sudden, high above, she heard a familiar sound - the shriek that ended in blue flames.

"Get down!" she yelled at the woman. She ran towards her. She may be a stranger but she was a princess and a commander. Her instincts was screaming "Protect!". She stood in front of her with her arm spread out in defense.

The woman caught her hand. Gently and firmly, she pulled it down. "No need to fret." She said.

From the dark sky, a shadow monster swooped down. It went closer to them. The shadows receded from its form and Merida realized that it was not a monster at all but a boy riding... a dragon?

This cannot be true. It was impossible. Dragons do not exists! Was she dead?

At the thought of death, the fogs within her mind made way to clarity. She remembered the fire, the screams, the rage, and the tears. She remembered green eyes full of regret and apologies - an unwanted promise and power given in the heat of a moment.

The Spirit of Summer loved her freedom. She did not appreciate being robbed of a choice. She was fire - bright and alive but can be doused and die. She was not a Wisp - an eternal flame and undying. She did not want this!

For a long long time, she would feel nothing but hatred to Mother Nature and the Spirit of Autumn. Her rage will roar even more at Autumn and his dragon when she learned of their true origins and their role with her unwanted fate. She will mourn the loss of her family, the plight of her people, the life that she should have lived.

Time passed. Spring came. Yet, Summer's fire had still not calmed until an unexpected tragedy on Autumn's part.

Merida was vindictive but not cruel. She did not feel joy when Autumn lost his most trusted friend. She hated them but deep inside, she understood that they only tried to do what they thought was best just like her mother. She wondered if perhaps, Mother Nature was the cruel one with everything she was putting them through - her, Hiccup, and Rapunzel. But maybe, the woman never realized she was actually doing them harm. Merida resolved to have some changes be done.

When the dragon was laid to rest, a Viking funeral was given. Merida did not complain. Hiccup was the dragon's friend not hers since she never bothered to reciprocate. A boat of highest artistry was Rapunzel's offer. Mementos of their lives were from Hiccup as well as words of love and tearful farewell. Finally and unexpectedly she made an offering. Merida, the princess who was saved without a choice, gave her fire to burn Toothless into the most brilliant color - the blue flames that saved her father.

It was the beginning of the harmony within them. Summer to lead, Spring to heal, and Autumn to bring stability.


End file.
